Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates generally to the field of safely driving any type of automotive vehicles, and more particularly in adverse conditions when unforeseen accidents such as a crash or an overturning may eventually happen, creating therefore an urgency that must be overcome by means of preventive measures aimed to avoid additional consequences, such means including the broadcasting of an immediate general warning signal or message to all drivers and authorities located in the vicinities who could be somehow affected by those facts, being said general warning accomplished for instance by a dedicated set of electronic elements hooked up to vehicles that are capable to instantly generate computable signals and messages that are wirelessly transmitted immediately after the occurrence of the accident by using a proper and interactive communication device such as a transceiver, being the whole routine happening simultaneously to the deployment of airbags existing in those vehicles.
The Related Art
The airbags referred to in this patent application are similar to the ordinary type currently in use by the industry of vehicles, however fitted, according to the description herein presented, with means to actuate when required as a multifunctional airbag triggering system which, for the overall security of the drivers should be preferably embedded also in all nearby vehicles that are coming frontally or from behind in the same route where an accident involving one or more vehicles has just happened.
The so far existing patents fundamentally differ in at least two points when compared to the multifunctional airbag triggering system prescriptions.
Firstly, the operational routine of all of them comprises the use of a central intermediary point or entity that collect data directly from the existing information sources and thence transmit them all directly to final recipients namely the drivers.
Secondly, they use preselected and prerecorded recipients instead of an universal system which can be directly, instantly and randomly accessible by all drivers whose vehicles are fitted with the system of the present application.
For safety reason, the main goal of the present application is to put all drivers located in the same traffic area instantly aware that an airbag of one of those vehicles has been deployed in the proximity, which is a potential indication that said vehicle could be facing an emergency situation that requires all other related drivers full attention and immediate reduced speed in order to be prepared for a possible accident scenery ahead which might be firstly avoided and secondly reported to the authorities present in the vicinities.